


Le calme en enfer

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Blood, Don't know what tags I can add, Français | French, M/M, Monokumas, Towa City
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Le chaos règne à Towa City, cette ville devenu un enfer sur terre. Takemichi et Yuta font partit des derniers survivants et les moments paisibles sont rare dans ce chaos alors, autant en profiter.





	Le calme en enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis une merde pour écrire les résumés et choisir un titre.
> 
> English version : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11345643

La neige autour de Takemichi était teintée de rose. Il faisait nuit et le blond voyait son sang couler grâce aux lampadaires de la rue principale un peu plus loin. Des gros flocons tombaient lentement sur Towa City. Pour une fois depuis un long moment, le silence était roi. Plus aucun cri, plus aucun bruit de Monokuma. Plus rien, à part la respiration de Takemichi.

Le membre des Crazy Diamonds hésitait à bougé pour se soigné, pour en avoir déjà payé les frais, il savait qu’en cas de blessure grave il valait mieux ne pas bouger. Pouvons-nous compter le fait de se faire transpercer la jambe par des griffes de Monokuma comme une blessure grave ? Il lui semble que oui. De toute façon il n’avait rien pour se soigné avec lui et perdait peu à peu ses forces à cause la perte de sang. Il arrivait à peine à appuyer sur la plaie pour empêcher le saignement.

Et puis pourquoi essayait-il même de se sauver ? Son meilleur ami était mort, il vivait un enfer chaque jour à essayer de survivre, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait prendre fin autrement que par la mort. Alors pourquoi rester en vie dans ces conditions ?

« Michi ! Michi répond ! » Cria une voix au loin.

Pour lui.

Takemichi tourna la tête vers l’origine de la voix et vus rapidement une ombre slalomé entre les carcasses de Monokuma. Il vit les yeux bleus de son ami inquiet le regarder avant de courir jusqu’à lui. Le garçon légèrement plus petit s’accroupit à ses côté et serra Takemichi contre lui.

« Fait plus jamais ça, j’ai cru que tu étais vraiment mort cette fois ! » Takemichi ne dit rien alors que Yuta recula et regarda sa jambe ensanglanté. « Attends, ne bouge pas. »

L’athlétique sortit maladroitement un bandage de sa veste et commença à bander la plaie tant bien que mal, même si la tâche était plus compliqué avec une seule main.

Regardant son ami le soigné, Takemichi repensa à comment il avait rencontré Yuta. Il l'avait trouvé sur une des plages de Towa City  dans un piètre état il y a maintenant plus de deux semaines. Il l’avait ramené près de la librairie de Towa City, l’endroit où il s’était installé aussi vite que possible. Il avait essayé de le soigner tant bien que mal, mais ça n’avait pas empêché Yuta de perdre son bras gauche à cause d’une explosion – celle de son bracelet électronique d'après lui-. Depuis, ils étaient restés ensemble, s’entraidant puis développant lentement une sorte amitié.

Takemichi quitta ses pensées quand Yuta posa son gilet sur ses épaules.

« Tu dois mourir de froid, prends ça. 

-Et toi alors ? 

-Je vais bien, on retournera au chaud quand ta jambe saignera moins. »

Yuta s’assit à côté de lui et appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de son ami. Takemichi ne dit rien, il le laissa faire et prit doucement la main de Yuta pour la réchauffer. Les flocons tombant du ciel devenaient de plus en plus petit, jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrêtent complètement de tomber. La jambe de Takemichi avait arrêté de saigner, ou au moins saignait moins, après plus d’une heure à attendre. Le délinquant voulut dire à son ami qu’ils pouvaient partir, mais fut surpris de voir son ami dormir contre lui.

Yuta semblait paisible, les yeux fermés et l’air détendu, comme si il ne vivait pas une sorte de fin du monde. C’était la première fois qu'il semblait tranquille depuis leur rencontre. Takemichi sourit un peu et appuya sa tête contre celle de son ami, fermant doucement les yeux. Petit à petit, Takemichi rejoignit Yuta dans les bras de Morphée.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce OS vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire ou/et un kudo, ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
